


Cauchemar

by PopoTheKingOfMeduse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopoTheKingOfMeduse/pseuds/PopoTheKingOfMeduse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclamer : Tout à Masami Kurumada<br/>Note : Oui c'est fluff mais un peut de choupi dans ce monde de brute ne fait pas de mal ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Tout à Masami Kurumada  
> Note : Oui c'est fluff mais un peut de choupi dans ce monde de brute ne fait pas de mal ^^

Shion était un homme occupé, la paperasse toujours la paperasse voila la journée d'un Grand-Pope. Des fois il se disait qu' Athena aurait mieux fait de se casser un jambe le jour ou elle l'a choisi pour cette lourde tâche, il était un homme d'action que diable ! Rester enfermé 80% de son temps dans un bureau très peu pour lui. Mais c'était ainsi depuis plus de deux-cents ans.

Alors que ne résonné dans la pièce que le "scrouich-scrouich" de la plume sur le vélin et le crépitement des flammes de la cheminée, une petite voix se fit entendre.

\- J'ais fait un cauchemar.

Cette voix fluette appartenait à un tout petit garçon d'à peine trois ans au court cheveux parme et à la bouille toute triste.

Shion leva les yeux de ses fiches et regarda le petit.

\- Tu n'arrive pas à te rendormir Mû ?

Mû fit non de la tête et tendit les bras vers Shion qui se leva et pris le petit bouchon dans ses bras. Il n'y avait que Mû pour lui redonner le sourire, il savait très bien qu'un futur Gold devait être entraîné avec poigne et sévérité mais il en avait cure. Mû était SON petit point barre !

La tête enfouit dans l'épaisse chevelure de Shion, Mû se mis à pleurer.

\- J'ais peur.

Shion lui murmura des petit rien pour l'apaiser.

\- Ça vas aller mon bébé...ça va aller.

Mû se calma instantanément comme toujours dans les bras de son maître et père adoptif.

Shion emmena son petit chargement dans le petit lit qui se trouvait à coté du sien dans sa chambre et borda Mû.

\- A demain mon tout petit agneau.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre Mû le retint.

\- Et mon bisou ?

Shion sourit.

\- Ho bien sur comment pourrai-je oublié.

Un bisou sur le front chassa tout les mauvais rêve et Mû s'endormit, avant que Shion parte il murmura dans son sommeil.

\- Bonne nuit...papa.

FIN


End file.
